


Till it Rains

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, everybody is a Yokai or other mythological creature, inugami!Shiro, kitsune!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: By the time he reached the gate, the sunrays fell through the foliage and illuminated the shrine entrance. For a moment, Shiro didn’t dare to breathe. The place seemed like a dream – or a far of memory.A gentle clack drew his attention away from his thoughts. A kitsune stared down at him. But the violet of his eyes seemed just like– He clutched his arm when pain erupted.“Kolivan,” the fox spoke softly and turned around just as an older one appeared next to him. “They’re trying it again,” he added more softly.The nine-tailed fox however just placed his hand on the younger one's head. “Go to the shrine, call for Thace.”“What?” he bit out with narrowed eyes.Kolivan gave him a soft push. “It seems the Inugami encountered a curse.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Reverse Bang](http://www.sheithreversebang.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, my partners are [Kaien](http://www.dyedgreyillusion.tumblr.com) and [Vicci](http://www.theolddarkmachine.tumblr.com).  
> Thank you, Kai for the amazing idea and also the breathtaking art!! Also please check out Vicci's story [Gather All Our Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143273/chapters/35116094) if you haven't already!  
> I decided to split this story into a few chapters in the end and I'll upload it bit by bit till the end of the event. I hope you'll enjoy the prologue!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal

_Shiro knew he would come._

_He could already hear his footsteps in the distance. But he could wait. A soft smile stole its way on his lips when he watched the fireflies tumble over the river._

_Then, a soft tap on his shoulder. Striking violet eyes, clear as the night’s sky. “Hey,” he greeted. And nothing else seemed to matter anymore._

 

Pain.

Soaring pain woke him from his dream. With a sharp gasp, he sat up, clutching his arm and bit his bottom lip to prevent any other noise. He listened for a few cruciating long minutes, before letting go of a relieved sigh. Just birds stirring in their nests and a few mice collecting food not far from him.

He let go of his arm, eyes searching the night sky for the stars that haunted his dreams. The pain in his arm slowly receded to a dull throb and his stomach growled, but he was so close to the shrine that he chose to ignore it.

 

By the time he reached the gate, the sunrays fell through the foliage and illuminated the shrine entrance. For a moment, Shiro didn’t _dare_ to breathe. The place seemed like a dream – or a far of memory.

A gentle _clack_ drew his attention away from his thoughts. A kitsune stared down at him. But the violet of his eyes seemed just like– He clutched his arm when pain erupted.

“Kolivan,” the fox spoke softly and turned around just as an older one appeared next to him. “They’re trying it again,” he added more softly.

The nine-tailed fox however just placed his hand on the younger one's head. “Go to the shrine, call for Thace.”

“What?” he bit out with narrowed eyes.

Kolivan gave him a soft push. “It seems the Inugami encountered a curse.”

His eyes widened and their gazes met. Worry and confusion mixed into the violet and Shiro couldn’t help thinking of a forest fire. And fear.

 

_He was running through fire. Branches crashed down, sending wild sparks fly that nicked on their clothes. A hand was in his, clutching tightly._

_And footsteps behind them. He didn’t know why, but he knew they hunted them. He knew they had started the fire. And that the fear he felt wasn’t for his own life._

 

Someone shook his shoulder. “Wake up, Shiro.” And his eyes snapped open. The very same kitsune he had encountered at the gate who had looked at him like he had murdered his puppy.

But he didn’t look like that anymore. Shiro blinked. “How do you know my name?”

“We’re foxes. I’m Keith by the way.” He let go of Shiro’s shoulder. “Whoever tried to seal the curse, did a weird job. Even I could have done better and I’m just a two-tails.”

Shiro smiled softly. “Nobody seals better than foxes, even if it’s just a two-tails.”

Keith shrugged. “True. Kolivan and Thace are researching ways to break the curse, but that could take a while. Whatever the Galra came up with, is a masterpiece this time.” He straightened his posture. “Are you hungry? We got an offering a while ago and the aburaage is really good.”

Shiro’s stomach grumbled in agreement. “Yes,” he told him, “Thank you.”

But Keith just snorted when he jumped to his feet. “Wait here, not everybody agrees with you being at the shrine.”

Shiro sat up and rolled his shoulders. “Alright, I’ll just stay in this room then.”

“Sounds good,” Keith affirmed and hovered there for a moment, but then bit his lip and turned around. “Yeah, that would work,” he added before he left the room.

His gaze wandered through the room, but there wasn’t much to see really. It was bare except for a small shelf, the futon he was laying on and a scroll hanging on the wall. _Patience yields focus_. He couldn’t shake the sense of familiarity that overcame him when he looked at the writing. But before he could ponder it any further, the door slid open and Keith stepped into the room with two bowls of udon.

“We are in luck, they just finished cooking,” Keith told him easily and closed the door once more. “I hope you like udon.”

Shiro chuckled. “I like them, but I’m at the point I wouldn’t even care anymore. Thank you, Keith.”

Keith nodded slightly and sat down next to him. “Kolivan and Thace only found the usual way to cure-all till now,” he told him with a shrug. “But the Blade of Marmora isn’t at the shrine, so they are looking for alternative ways.”

Shiro nodded slowly. “I see…” He took his bowl and gazed at Keith who took a bite from the aburaage. “The scroll is really nice. My grandparents used to tell me the same when I was a pup.”

Keith’s gaze jumped to the scroll and a soft blush creeped up his cheeks. “I… got it from an Inugami I met a... while ago. He used to play with me…” He stared down at his food. “He probably doesn’t even remember me anymore,” he eventually added with an odd smile.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think so,” he assured him, “I’ve only known you for a few hours and you’re not easily forgettable.”

He snorted softly. “You wouldn’t believe what can happen in a life.”

Shiro perked up. “How old are you? I heard Kitsune only got their second tail between their 50th and 100th birthday–“

“17,” Keith interrupted him. “I’m only half-Kitsune, so I’m ageing faster.” He then took another bite. “I don’t actually have a fox form besides what you’re seeing.”

He nodded slowly and looked at his dropping ears and still tails for a moment. “I met another half-Youkai on my travels,” he told him, “You’re all very special in your own right.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Our… powers are more potent because of our short lifespans,” he agreed. “So we don’t just die without the ability to mean something. It means nothing in my clan though. Sealing is something you have to study, so my lifespan makes it impossible to even learn anything beyond the basics.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Shiro disagreed. “Even your small seals can hold more power than normal, right?”

Keith snorted again. “Yeah, but they also die quicker. So they are only good to ban something from existence or fight, which the Blade doesn’t usually do.”

Shiro opened his mouth, but no sound came out. “I’m glad you are with the Blades then if you had been the cub of a Galra, that would be scary.”

He nodded. “But the longing to mean something might just make one perish,” Keith muttered and grinned, “That’s what they tell me here and I love my clan, so you don’t have to worry.”

Shiro chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that. Clans are important. Believe a dog on that.”

“Foxes are canine too,” Keith told him with a snort. “I think I know what you mean, not that I’ve ever known anything else.”

He nodded along. “You haven’t seen a lot of the world then. I think you’d be considered a child even for humans?”

“What all that travelling and no trip to towns?” Keith teased lightly and then his ears perked up and turned to the door. “Thace?”

The door slid open once more. “Keith,” he greeted and then nodded to Shiro. “Inugami.”

Shiro bowed immediately. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Thace waved his hand. “It’s a good training exercise for Keith.”

“Did you find anything?” Keith asked before Shiro could question that statement, but Thace shook his head and settled town on the tatami mats next to Keith.

“Nothing you won't come up with,” he told him and put his hand on Keith’s head. “Try to sleep early tonight, your lessons will start early. Kolivan is preparing the scrolls for tomorrow.”

Keith nodded. “Alright, thank you for telling me.”

Thace hand ran through Keith’s hair. “I’ll see you at sunrise then. Sleep well.”

“You as well,” Keith answered and leaned into his touch, but Thace already pulled his hand back and looked at Shiro.

“Good night,” Shiro repeated his words and then Thace was gone.

Shiro blinked, but Keith just placed his bowl on the ground and went to a set of doors that revealed a closet. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ll be sleeping here as well,” Keith mumbled. “Considering how… uneasy your dreams were, I felt better knowing I could wake you.”

“That’s alright,” Shiro answered softly. “I apologize in advance that I’ll disturb your sleep.”

Keith pulled out a second futon. “That’s fine. Will you tell me a little about your travels before we sleep?”

“Could it be you haven’t left the shrine at all?”

Keith shook his head. “Half-bloods are only offered Inari-sama’s protection on temple grounds and you already figured that the Galra have an interest in my blood, so Kolivan decided that I am not to leave the temple beyond the borders of Inari-sama’s protection.” His hand clenched in the fabric.

“That sounds… rough,” Shiro offered, but Keith shook his head.

“It’s not that bad,” he told him, “It’s never boring. I used to bother the others about the outside world and sometimes we have travellers like you asking for assistance and I keep asking them for stories too, but… I told you, I love my family. I don’t want to be forced to go against them.”

Shiro nodded. “The Galra can be pretty… insistent.”

“That is an understatement if I have ever heard one,” Keith mumbled and placed his futon next to Shiro’s. “We want to keep far away from them, but they keep stealing our artefacts to corrupt them and the others risk their lives to get them back even though… we’re sealers, not fighters. We don’t want to wage a war.”

Shiro watched the way his tails twitched when he spoke and nodded, his gaze resting on his arm for a moment before he mumbled, “I get you.” Then he settled down. “You wanted to hear about my travels though, right?”

Fabric rustled when Keith got comfortable. “Always,” Keith answered softly.

“How about I start with my family?” Shiro mumbled after a few silent moments. “You’ve told me so much about yours.”

He could see Keith’s eyes light up before he even answered, so he started with the first story he remembered. “When I was a pup, my grandparents settled down next to the Holts, so I had some playmates. Matt was right in my age and we used to get into so much trouble. He’s also the one who gave me the patchwork job of a sealing you complained about earlier.” He was silent for a moment, his hand settling right above the seal.

“He must be incredibly smart,” Keith mumbled, sounding more asleep than awake. “It’s entirely based on math.”

Shiro nodded with a gentle smile. “He is. Katie, his little sister, is just as smart. She told us to call her Pidge though.”

“They sound nice,” he told him. “Seals are hard even for smart people and to make a seal like that for something the Galra did quickly… probably cost him a lot of sleep.”

Shiro blinked. “I don’t know.” He let go of his arm. “I don’t really remember anything between getting cursed and waking up in our home with a seal on my arm.”

Keith made a knowing noise. “I’m glad they could help you,” he mumbled and then his breathing evened out.

Shiro smiled and closed his eyes and sleep soon followed.

 

* * *

 

 

There was the gentle ruffling of cloth not far from him. Shiro’s eyes fluttered softly. Keith was standing on the window, carefully fixing his braid, looking so tranquil it almost hurt him.

“Morning,” he greeted him when he realized he had woken up. “Kolivan called. They want me to look over the scrolls with them.”

“Do they want me to come too?” he asked softly.

Keith tied his hair. “You can come, but you don’t need to. We took all the notes we need.” He shrugged lightly. “It’s your choice really. Being here all day or in our study.”

Shiro smiled lightly. “I think I’d rather come with you.” Keith smiled back. The decision hadn’t been hard. Not at all.

“Then get ready.”

Something about Keith made Shiro want to stay close.

He just didn’t know what. Yet.

 

* * *

 

Shiro sneezed.

Keith just looked at him. “I’m the half-human,” he told him and straightened a piece of paper under his fingertips.

Shiro’s mouth twitched into a soft smile. “I know, I know.”

Kolivan didn’t even spare them a single gaze, he barely recognized him when he came in with Keith. Thace shook his head, even if it was only barely noticeable.

Keith’s gaze returned to the paper before he quickly added something to his notes. Shiro looked at the book Keith had borrowed him, it was the _third_ already and he almost felt like he slowly understood the basics of what they were working on. He starred at the pages without really reading. It’s been like this for almost two weeks–

Kolivan closed the book. “We need the blade.”

“Kolivan–“ Thace started.

“I know it’s a trap,” he told him before he could continue. “But there is nothing we can do without it. They accepted the curse to take slowly hold, but we could only slow it down further. We can’t break it without the blade.”

“I’ll get it,” Keith told him. “I’m–“

“You’ll play directly into the Galra’s hands, Keith,” Kolivan said. “Is risking the blade and your life worth saving another life?”

“It’s Shiro,” Keith almost snapped. “I–“

“Keith.” Kolivan’s voice filled the room. “I will talk with the elders. You will not go alone. You know what you’re risking.”

Keith took a shuttering breath, but before he had the chance to respond, Kolivan already left the room.

Thace reached out for Keith. “We’ll handle this,” he promised him, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Keith nodded slowly. “I won’t go alone, Thace, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Keith dropped down on his bedding. “I hate this.”

“You don’t have to risk anything for me, Keith,” Shiro told him. “I appreciate it, I really, really do, but I don’t want you or anyone getting in danger because of me.”

He shook his head. “They’ll let me go,” he promised him, “Kolivan knows they can’t keep me here forever and I’m the only one who can get the blade back.” He stood up again and walked to the scroll hanging on the wall, but even _Patience yields focus_ couldn’t capture his attention for long. “I hate the Galra.”

Shiro nodded. “I think we all do.”

The door was pushed open. Kolivan. “You’re allowed if the Inugami swears to go with you and is willing to give his life to protect yours.”

Keith blinked.

“Of course I’d protect Keith if he decided to go, but… it’s dangerous. Shouldn’t you–“ Shiro answered immediately.

Kolivan smiled tightly. “The kit would go regardless of what we or you say. It’s saver to say at least to make you promise to go with him.” His gaze fell on Keith who blinked again. “You’re allowed to leave at sunrise tomorrow with the Inugami. Only leave when you feel fully prepared.”

Keith grinned at him. “Thanks.”

“Don’t ever thank me for this Keith,” Kolivan told him, his eyes narrowing. “The world outside of the temple grounds is dangerous and we could very well be sending you to your death.”

“You aren’t,” Keith argued, “Shiro is with me.”

Kolivan didn’t respond. He only closed his eyes and sighed.

 

* * *

 

Keith was skipping steps on his way to the entrance, but then suddenly just at the entrance stopped. Shiro reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “I told you, you don’t have to do this. I won’t blame you if you change your mind.”

But Keith only shook his head. “It’s not that. Last time I…” But then he swallowed and stepped outside of the temple grounds. “Are you coming?”

Shiro snorted softly. “Of course. Where are we going?”

“Kolivan was pretty sure that it was in the south. But where exactly? No idea.” He walked ahead. “That’s what makes the hiding place so safe.”

“That’s… rather unpractical though isn’t it?” Shiro questioned softly.

Keith seemed slightly embarrassed. “That isn’t how it was planned, but how it ended. It worked out so far so the elders decided to leave the blade there.”

Shiro nodded slowly. “Ok. What are we looking for?”

“A city.”

Shiro froze. “A city? A _human_ city?”

Keith nodded. “Exactly. From there on it’ll be easy.”

“Keith that’s insanity.”

“Did you forget what I am?” Keith asked with a slight smile.

Shiro shook his head. “You might only be half-Yokai, but humans die even quicker. You can’t know if it’s buried 10 feet under the ground or changed it’s owner entirely.”

Keith shook his head. “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

Shiro chuckled softly. “Your… other parent then?” he guessed. “I haven’t seen…”

“My mother left the temple on a mission shortly after I was born,” he told him, “We’re looking for my father.”

Shiro nodded slowly. “Let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

Keith stopped the moment the forest ended, taking in the vastness of the ocean. “I—“

The ground burst underneath their feet. Shiro reacted immediately while Keith reached for something flying in the debris, he pulled him close and jumped into the water.

Keith closed his eyes when the salty water stung his eyes. Someone reached out to them and pulled them deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke with a startle and his coughs echoed in the small cave. “Keith,” Shiro’s voice reached him, “Thank the Lords you’re alright.”

“Shiro…?” he asked and sat up. A human with dark brown hair and blue eyes sat on the ground next to Shiro. He stared at him.

“I’m Lance,” he supplied helpfully.

“Alright,” Keith answered and opened his hand to look at the piece of paper he had caught. “That was seal work,” he mumbled and smoothed the wet paper out. The ink was smeared, but he still recognized it.

Shiro nodded solemnly. “We thought so too.”

Lance leaned close to him, looking at the paper. “So how does it work?”

“It’s a delicate art,” he told him and looked back to Shiro. “Where are we?”

Lance crossed his arms and huffed softly. “In a cave where you should be safe from the Galra. One I found.”

Keith blinked and nodded. “Shiro…?”

“I met Lance on my journey, I told you about him.”

Suddenly recognition sparked in Keith’s eyes. “The mermaid?”

“Merman, thank you very much,” Lance answered and Keith mustered him. “I brought you all the way here. How did you meet Shiro?”

Keith seemed thoughtful for a second. “Shiro came to the Blade hoping we could break the curse on his arm. We couldn’t help him there, but we know where the cure is, so the elders sent me with him.”

“Huh,” Lance said, “Aren’t the Blades the best curse breakers?”

“We are,” Keith said and puffed out his chest a little. “But the Galra are the best at cursing people and we will be able to break it.”

Lance rolled his eyes slightly. “Now that you woke up, I’ll bring you up so you can go on with that.”

“Do you know where the closest town is?”

“What does a kitsune want in a human town?” he questioned.

Keith looked uncertain to Shiro who nodded. “My father is human and I’ve never been–“

Lance covered his face with his hands. “You are a mess,” he told him. “I’ll bring you there, been some time since I visited my grandma.” He stood up. “As a favour to Shiro. Don’t get me wrong.”

“Thanks, Lance,” Shiro told him and offered Keith a hand. “We really appreciate your help.”

 

* * *

 

The river that ran through the cozy village sparkled brightly in the sun. But it was the houses that held Keith's attention – they were smaller than the temple he had grown up in, and it was livelier. Much livelier.

A chubby cat jumped over the fence and dashed towards Lance who picked it up. “What town is your father living at?”

Keith shrugged lightly. “I don’t know. Kolivan said it was at the north of our temple, but…”

Lance's eyes widened in desperation. “You know that humans settle _everywhere_?” The cat meowed softly and jumped back to the ground.

“Lance?” an old woman called.

“Granny!” he greeted her, immediately smiling brightly. “It’s great to see you again.”

She hugged him softly. “Did you bring friends?”

He nodded. “The dog is Shiro and the fox is Keith. Keith hasn’t been in a human settlement before.”

“I see,” she told him and turned to them. “It’s nice to meet friends of Lance,” he told them, “Can I invite you for tea?”

Keith nodded carefully. “We’d be happy to join you.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was looking at the map, a frown on his face. Lance watched him when he suddenly sighed gently. “Do you have pen and paper I can use?”

“Of course, would you be so nice, Lance?” the old woman answered and Lance nodded and stepped over to a desk before returning and dumping a pen and paper next to Keith.

“What are you planning?” he asked.

Keith folded the paper before ripping it into four pieces of the exact same size. “Finding my father. First time my half-Yokai nature comes in handy. I should be able to cover the entire map.”

Lance leaned over the table, clearly interested. “You’re drawing seals?”

“Obviously.”

“No need to be rude,” Lance muttered, but Keith didn’t react. He drew intricate lines on the paper, that only slowly formed a seal. Lance blinked. “I didn’t expect that.”

Shiro leaned a little closer too. “Keith studied a lot,” he told him, “He was there every time they tried to find a way to break the Galra curse.”

Keith looked up from the seal. “It’s my family’s trade. Of course I’m capable.” But then he looked down again. “Can you tell me where exactly we are?”

Lance trailed the river up till his finger stayed in one place. “Around here.”

And Keith nodded before quickly drawing a small circle on the map, only then he took another piece of paper and repeated the whole process.

By the time Lance nursed his fourth cup of tea, Keith placed the seals on the map and almost instantly the circle wandered north-west from them to a slightly bigger settling. Keith stretched. “Found him.”

“Yeah only took you two hours…” Lance muttered, “Instead of asking your elders in the first place…”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “It isn’t like my elders know how it’s named. It’s called a security measure from the Galra.”

Lance blinked. “Right, you’re a Blade. Not evil.”

“Looks like a trip,” Shiro commented and traced their way from here.

Keith nodded slowly. “I have no idea how far this is.”

“Are you going to visit Hunk?” Lance asked. “It’s right on the way.”

Shiro nodded. “We might as well catch a breather there. Keith isn’t used to travelling.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “The one who could cook amazingly?” He looked at the map and nodded. “The curse should be slowed enough for a break.”

Lance nodded softly. “But you really need a bath first, foxy.”

Keith’s ears were suddenly flat against his skull. “Warm water only.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You even get a sparkling bath.”

Shiro laughed. “Seems like you’re going to get the Lance Special, Keith.”

Keith looked at him. “Al… Alright?”

“It’ll be so much fun,” Lance sing-songed. “I love swimming, but smelling like salt afterwards is seriously the worst about it.”

“You’re coming too?” Keith asked carefully but Shiro shook his head.

“I don’t need a bath,” he answered.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Lance already took his arm and pulled him along. “Bathing is fun,” he assured him when Keith’s terrified eyes focused on him.

 

* * *

 

Keith still rubbed his hair dry when Lance threw fresh clothes at him. “If we’re heading to the humans you shouldn’t run around like you’re the dark version of a shrine maiden.”

“We?” Keith asked, frowning slightly and then, “Shrine maiden?”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t feel like letting you go to the big cities when you know nothing about your human side. Besides Hunk is my best friend and I really want to visit him again.”

He nodded slowly and threw the towel into the laundry box. “I think I get that,” he answered and then nodded again – more decided this time. “I get that, I missed Shiro too when he couldn’t come anymore.” He dressed in the black shirt and pants before starting to rebraid his hair.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Lance asked when he secured the braid and Keith halted.

“It’s tradition?” Keith answered, “Don’t merfolk have traditions?”

Lance nodded. “Of course we do,” he insisted, “But it mostly revolves around jewellery.” He reached up and pulled Keith’s hair into a ponytail before tying it messily. “That way it looks more normal.”

Keith frowned slightly. “Normal?”

“Human,” Lance corrected softly. “We’re probably going to travel the human way for a bit, it’s a lot quicker.”

“And safer,” Keith agreed. “A lot safer.”

Lance nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Keith stared at the passing scenery, head leaned against the window trying to take in the fast-moving changes. Shiro was in his dog form, claws scratching over the too smooth ground, but he had tugged his body close to Keith’s legs, so he didn’t actually slip away.

Lance sat across from him, legs crossed, clicking on a smallish device in his hands. “What’s that?” Keith asked after a while and Lance looked up before snorting.

“A mobile phone. Humans use it to contact other humans and since I mostly live in the human world, I have one too.” He tapped a few times more and then turned it around so Keith could see the front.

He squinted his eyes a little to stare at the, with tiny icons littered, screen. “That’s nice,” Keith mumbled, “I wish there was a way to contact my family, but messages might be intercepted.” Shiro nudged his leg lightly and Keith patted his soft fur. “I don’t regret it at all to leave home,” he told him, “I’m glad I finally got to see the outside world, but it’s different.”

Lance snorted softly. “Sure is, you lived at a temple your whole life right?”

Keith hummed in agreement. “I was born outside, but the Galra wanted me so my parents thought it would be safer for me to stay with the Blades where they can’t reach me.” His gaze dropped out of the window. “I haven’t really met them.”

Lance spluttered. “What?!”

Some humans looked at them and Keith narrowed his eyes. “Why are you screaming?”

“Just like… they abandoned you?” Lance asked, quieter. “How can parents abandon their child?”

Keith almost flinched, but then he shook his head. “They didn’t abandon me, they placed me in safety and made sure I stayed there.” He ran a hand through Shiro’s fur. “Abandoning means they didn’t want me anymore, but Kolivan insists my mother is doing her best so I can decide where I want to go on my own as soon as possible.”

Lance shook his head. “I don’t even know what to say. It seems crazy to me…” He pressed a small button and the word ‘stop’ blinked up for everybody to see. “Next stop is ours.”

And Keith sat up a little straighter. 

 

* * *

 

Keith felt a sense of familiarity when he saw the entrance to the temple Lance was leading them to. But when they stepped through the barrier he almost stepped back out.

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “Keith?”

He shook his head. “I’m good.”

“You’re nervous?” Shiro guessed.

Keith’s mouth twitched softly. “You could always read me too well,” his gaze wandered over to Lance who had pulled all attention to him, greeting everybody excitedly. “Just more persons than I’m used to.”

Shiro placed his other hand on Keith’s other shoulder too. “I’m right here if you need me. I promised I would protect you, didn’t I?”

Keith cracked a soft smile. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“You’re–“

“Shiro?” someone called while he was still hugging Lance tightly to himself. “Welcome back!” He dragged Lance over to them and gave Shiro a tight embrace to. “And you are… Keith?” he guessed.

“Yes, how…?”

Hunk smiled. “Shiro talked a lot about you. You are the half-kitsune he befriended aren’t you?”

Keith’s gaze and ears dropped a little and Shiro narrowed his eyes. “I don’t–“

“The Galra cursed Shiro and he doesn’t remember meeting me or the time spend at the temple,” he looked Hunk into the eyes and his hands balled into fists, “But it’s fine, because I’m going to break the curse and make him remember me.”

“We knew each other?” Shiro mumbled, “That’s why you – and everybody else at the Blade – were so willing to help me even though you rarely help outsiders…”

“Yep,” Keith agreed, “Cause you are my only friend who isn’t family. Kolivan knows I would have helped you so it was better to let me go with you on his terms instead of running away with you.” He shrugged softly and turned to Hunk. “It’s nice to meet you. Shiro told me, you were an awesome cook.”

Hunk laughed. “Are you hungry?”

Keith looked slightly embarrassed. “I… a bit?”

“You used a lot of magic earlier,” Lance mentioned, “You drew seals sure, but it was still a lot of magic. You should have said something, grandma sure would have fixed a meal for you.”

“I only used seals because it was a bit out of my usual training. It’s a bit more neutral than purification, but I used it for a good reason, so…” Keith shrugged slightly.

“I wasn’t implying you could become Galra because it wasn’t any sort of purification magic,” Lance said with an eye roll. “But like magic that isn’t exactly our strength is more taxing.”

Keith didn’t get to answer, because Hunk had already taken his wrist and pulled him towards the temple.

 

* * *

 

Keith clearly enjoyed his meal and Shiro couldn’t shake the familiarity at the picture. But it was Lance who broke the silence. “What magic are you best with?”

Keith looked at him with narrowed eyes, but then his mouth twitched. “I don’t have an exact strength. Humans aren’t like kitsune, they aren’t white or black and I’m not one either. I choose what I want to be.” He chewed on a piece of tofu and swallowed it before adding, “That’s what I was told at least, I have no idea how.”

Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine, Keith. As far as I know–“

“–there has to be a moment where I know it with intent. But there is no shame in staying in between either,” he grinned softly. “You told me that before.”

He pulled Keith a little closer. “It’s unfair that I only remember waiting for you at the river and you have whole dialogues and interactions. I can’t wait to remember you.”

“Me neither, because you still owe me an answer.” But the slight smile fell of his face immediately when the door opened.

“Keith?”

“Antok!” he recognized the other Blade, “What are you doing here? Where is…”

“I think I should be asking that you, Keith,” he interrupted gently. “It’s dangerous for you.”

“Shiro was cursed, we need to get the Blade of Marmora,” he explained quickly. “Kolivan allowed me to leave. But where is Ulaz? Wasn’t he with you?”

Antok stayed silent for a moment. “He was yes.”

Keith crossed his arms. “Care to elaborate?”

“For a kit, you are way too bossy,” he told him and settled on the ground next to him. “There is no sugar-coating it: Ulaz was caught by the Galra.”

Keith’s ears flopped down.

“Kit. _Keith_ ,” Antok called for his attention, but Keith didn’t react.

He shook his head and reached for the backpack Lance had given him. Without hesitation, he pulled the map out. “You’re fine with another detour?” he asked Shiro.

Shiro half-smiled and shook his head. “I don’t think it really matters what I say.”

Keith grinned. “I always knew why you’re my favourite.”

Antok shook his head. “It’s too dangerous, Keith. The Galra are still out for you.”

His eyes narrowed. “Ulaz is family; I won’t leave him behind. Besides if they are out for me, we can use me as bait.” He pulled some paper out before drawing the same seals all over them again. “You all worry too much.”

Antok sighed. “I don't want to allow that, but you got Kolivan’s blessing to be away, so I can’t say anything against it. But believe me, if you don’t come home I’ll seal your spirit into a tree.”

Keith snorted and looked up from the seals. “That’s dark magic.”

“There you see what I would do for you.”

Keith grinned slightly and returned to his seals.

 

* * *

 

Keith stood on a small hill, hidden behind the trees, a hood deeply pulled into his face. Shiro was next to him, looking at the small Galra camp. It wasn’t even close to a temple, but he trusted Keith’s abilities too much to mention it.

Keith himself seemed entirely too focused on something else. Shiro looked at him, just as another burst of magic flashed over his hands, then he held it out for Shiro to take. He didn’t even realize he took it until a spark jumped over.

“I shared some protection with you,” Keith mumbled when runes appeared around Shiro’s wrist. “I don’t know if you know about this kind of magic. It’s going to purify dark spells as soon as they hit you, just in case.”

“Thanks,” Shiro said, “And about your plan… Are you sure it’ll work?”

Keith made a soft noise and shrugged. “It’s the best shot we have or do you have a better idea?”

He shook his head. “I just have a bad feeling about it. You’re running into direct danger.”

Keith grinned at him, sharp teeth flashing for a fleeting moment. “And you’re following me on every step.”

Shiro clasped his shoulder and grinned back. “You can bet on it. I will always protect you with everything I am.”

“Then let’s hope I’m as good of an actor as needed.” He stepped forward and Shiro fell in step next to him. “And let’s hope they still remember how attached I am to you.”

 

* * *

 

The guards' eyes widened when Keith pulled his hood down and declared, “You wanted me and you got me, now take the curse off of Shiro.”

It was exactly that moment that hell broke loose. The moment where every bit of attention focused on Keith and Shiro could slip away undetected. It was almost laughable how easy it was. How smooth it went. Everybody slowly gathered around Keith, like he was some sort of attraction, and in the progress, Shiro was pushed aside.

So he slipped past a guard and down a flight of stairs he had wished to see never again in his life. Steps came closer. Shiro slipped into a shady corner.

He stopped breathing when he felt Keith’s magic waver for a second, but then it was back, strong as ever. Shiro lost no time and knocked the guard out and reached the first prison doors.

“Shiro?” a prisoner whispered when they saw Shiro pass. He stopped in his tracks and starred at a fairy. “Shiro,” she greeted softly. “What are you doing here?”

He swallowed. “I—I need to find someone named Ulaz.”

She nodded. “I believe he’s in the security cells further down.” Shiro nodded and ripped the seal down from the prison bars and they just disappeared.

“Can you free the others while I look for Ulaz?” he requested and she nodded. “When you see any Galra–“

“I can take care of them,” she interrupted him, determination shining in her eyes. “They overwhelmed me once, but that won’t happen again.”

Shiro nodded. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

Keith hated playing weaker than he was. Absolutely detested it really. But it was the best course of action, he supposed.

A hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look at a corrupted elemental fairy. “Zarkon knew his plan would work,” she mumbled and her magic started to seep through his skin. She grinned menacingly. “What a stupid young thing you are. Stupidity inherited from the weak blood in your veins.”

The magic tried to grip his magic and he pushed it down. Swallowed down every bit of pride that forbid it and pushed all his magic into the human parts of his body where it pulsed before hiding.

“You’re a disappointment,” she eventually declared. “The legends said the core magic of a half-kitsune was strong, but you are weaker than a newly born kit.” Her hand dropped from his face, leaving scratches. “A disgrace.”

Keith allowed his magic to return to the places and sent a silent thanks to Lance for showing him this trick. “Does that mean you’ll take the curse off Shiro and stop hunting me down?”

She didn’t answer. “Take him to my laboratory. I will see if I can force some magic out of his body parts.”

That was not part of the plan. Keith ripped himself free when a burly Galra gripped his wrists. “Quiznack,” Keith cursed and kicked another Galra into the stomach and pushed magic into his shields. The Galra closest to him didn't expect them and were sent flying.

Haggar turned towards him again. “Interesting.”

He cursed again when her magic rose and banged against his shielding, but they didn’t budge just yet. Or in the following moments. Keith narrowed his eyes and felt sweat pool at his temple. He pushed more magic into his shield in response to her onslaught, grinding his teeth together.

“What are you doing?” Haggar asked the Galran soldiers. “Seize him!”

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice carried over to him.

His eyes snapped open again and he let his shield implode, causing his attackers to fall forward. He jumped onto one and then launched himself into the air. Shiro caught him safely and placed him behind him, next to Ulaz who looked downright exhausted. “Fucking finally,” Keith mumbled, ignoring Ulaz scandalized look.

A fairy iced the ground between them and the Galra soldiers before creating a wall between them. Shiro pulled Ulaz arm over his shoulder. “Come!”

Keith ran after him, taking note of all the different races accompanying them. Behind him, he heard the ice crack, but he could already see the ocean beneath the cliff and grinned, and then he jumped.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you,” Lance complained softly and looked at the now ripped jeans. “You can’t just go around and trash other peoples clothes.”

Keith looked at him from where Ulaz was re-braiding pieces of his hair. “I already told you I was sorry. I didn’t expect them to attack me like that.” He winced slightly when Ulaz pulled his hair back in place, before tying it together.

“You held your ground better than anyone would have expected,” he assured him, “I don’t know anything but your mother and Kolivan who could stand up against Haggar as good as you did.” He then turned to Lance. “And if you ever need a kitsune’s assistance, I would offer my services to repay the broken clothes.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Whoa, no it’s cool. They weren’t my size anyway, I was just teasing Keith a bit.” He grinned suddenly. “Good thing, grandma asked me to take another set of clothes for Keith or he’d have nothing to wear for the human world.”

Keith didn't react.

“Are you alright?”

Keith shrugged. “I’m famished, but otherwise? Nothing to complain about.”

Hunk narrowed his eyes at him. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier? I got some more tofu. Do you want some?”

He perked up. “Yeah… Please?”

Hunk smiled softly at him. “Let me see what I can fix for you then.”

The fairy – Allura as she had introduced herself – inclined her head. “I never thought there were kitsune like that in this world.” She looked from Ulaz to Keith to Shiro. “Shiro told me about Keith when we met in the Altean hains, but the Galra are evil and the Blade of Marmora is too prideful to speak with anybody outside of their temple grounds.”

Ulaz grimaced slightly. “The Galra sent not only their own soldiers after Keith, but also other Yokai they bribed, so we were forced into seclusion to keep our kit save. When Shiro came we were suspicious too, but he proved that he wasn’t on the Galra side.” He pulled Keith close to himself. “Though he also made Keith’s protests to being in the temple at all times all the more pronounced.”

Keith shrugged. “You couldn’t have kept me locked up forever even if Shiro hadn’t come.”

Shiro nodded slowly. “I don’t remember meeting Keith, but I don’t have any doubt that he wouldn’t have taken his destiny in his own hands sooner or later.”

Lance dropped on his back. “I just can’t wait to reach a town and have a proper bed again.”

“You’re coming with us?” Keith asked confused.

“I helped you escape from Galra and you think I don’t want to come to your family reunion? I’m hurt!” Lance exclaimed, sitting up again. “Hunk is coming too, oh and our buddy Pidge.”

“Pidge,” Shiro said slowly. “My pack mate, Pidge?”

“Yep!” Lance agreed, “She talked to Hunk earlier and then declared that she really had to meet Keith. Then she decided to tag along.” He grinned. “It’ll be fun. In the city, the Galra can only act as foxes. Wild feral malicious foxes, but foxes.”

Keith seemed like he wanted to respond something, but Shiro put an arm around his shoulders. “The more the better.”

Allura sat up a little straighter. “Then I’m coming too.”

Lance winked at her. “I knew you wanted to spend more time with me. Believe me—“

She turned to Keith. “I have to see for myself if you are really different.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge was… different than Keith had expected from Shiro’s tales about his family. Sure, she was small. However, her gaze held his with an intensity he hadn’t expected. At all. Suddenly she broke eye contact and looked at him from top to bottom and Keith almost felt insecure in the borrowed human attire from Lance. “So you’re Keith,” she said and Keith wished nothing more than wearing his own clothes.

“Yes,” he answered still not showing how uncomfortable she had made him. “You’re Pidge, right? Your and Matt’s seal work was really interesting. Unusual. Mathematical.”

She half smiled. “You’re a two-tails and already know your way around seals?” she asked.

Keith’s tails twitched. “I’m a two-tail _because_ I know my way around seals,” he corrected her. “It’s like a test of knowledge. Knowledge or death.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Knowledge or _death_?”

“One wrongly woven seal kills the creator,” he explained, “So whenever you pass a level you get another tail. But one has to prove their heart and judgment to be chosen as a guard by Inari-sama.” Keith shrugged. “The Galra go against Inari-sama, that’s why their fur is dark. Most kitsune at the Blade are neutral brown like me, the elders are chosen by Inari-sama. Shiro mentioned that this was a very different system than most other Yokai use it to gain power.”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “Isn’t it ‘ _Victory_ or death’?” she questioned and Keith could feel his hackles raise.

“That’s what the _Galra_ say,” he hissed, “Because they fight to the death to gain power and eat the loser of the battle to absorb their power. That is _not_ how we live.”

Allura nodded slowly. “I see.”

Pidge lightly punched Keith’s arm. “You’re my hope to save Shiro, so don’t dare to disappoint me. No dying till Shiro is healed.”

“I won’t,” he promised her, “Shiro means _everything_ to me after all.”

Lance whistled at him. Keith blinked. “Oh c’mon,” Lance whispered and put his hands over his eyes. “You can’t be that sheltered.”

Pidge grinned slightly. “When did it rain while the sun shone?”

Keith blinked. “Why are you asking about fox marriages now?” Then he looked up at the sky. “I think the last one was when shortly before I turned 10?”

Lance spluttered softly. “You,” he then said and looked Keith death in the eye, “are not real.”

 

* * *

 

Keith ran his fingers through his hair, before starting to braid it again and then opened the braid with his fingers again and braided it again. Warm hands stopped him after he had opened it again. Keith looked into Shiro’s warm gaze. “Nervous?”

Keith half smiled. “I’m meeting my father tomorrow for the first time. Of course, I’m not nervous.”

Shiro’s hands ran slowly through the silky black hair before he started to braid it for Keith. “Could have fooled me,” he mumbled.

Keith’s eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. An almost invisible blush high on his cheeks. “I wonder why he didn’t raise me together with my mother. The Galra can’t move in the human world as people for long.”

Shiro carefully tied the hair together. “Maybe even the short window in which they can act like humans was too much danger.” His hand brushed Keith’s cheek before he pulled it away. “I’m sure he never wanted to hurt you.”

“You’re the best, Shiro…”

Shiro snorted softly. “I have a feeling you’ve said that before,” he told him. “But we must have spent a lot of time together. You know some inugami magic after all and it’s not that easy to learn.”

Keith looked up into the distance, a small smile tucking on the corners of his mouth. “You swam over the river on the south side and didn’t know our reach went that far. I was studying there for the day because the library gets too stuffy. The others didn’t want to talk to you at first, but I thought you seemed nice enough. You kept telling me about all the magic you had seen and learnt.” He inclined his head. “Eventually you decided to teach me. Thace wanted to murder you when I got a bruise.”

Shiro grinned at him. “I can’t wait to remember our time together.” He rose to his feet and offered Keith his hand. “Let’s go back to the others. Isolation helps no one.”

Keith let himself be pulled to his feet.

 

* * *

 

Keith looked at his breakfast with narrowed eyes. He barely even tried a bite. Hunk looked at him concerned and Lance wouldn’t let it happen like that. “Why are you looking at your meal like it murdered your clan? Hunk is a damn good cook and your human side is so insensible towards food—“

“The food is fine,” Keith interrupted him. “The ward isn’t.”

“But didn’t you say that it kept us hidden?” Pidge asked.

Keith nodded slowly. “It’s not _now_ I’m concerned about. The Galra are at the border of the ward, they don’t even try to breach it… I can’t imagine the reason being anything else than them knowing it is there.” He bit his bottom lip. “It's the strongest ward I know.”

“We are invisible, but your magic is still visible,” Allura told him after a moment. “It’s like a tightly spun web over the entire area. We might be able to confuse them if you let the ward in place after we go.”

“I can’t… 20 minutes max,” Keith mumbled. “I can only keep it up for about 20 minutes after I left the area.”

“We need at least four hours to reach the city,” Pidge thought out aloud. “Shiro and I could get there quicker, but your father has no reason to trust us.”

Lance pulled out his mobile phone, tapping a few times before he said, “What if we go to the village in the south and then take the bus to the city. The first one leaves in an hour.”

“That’s an idea,” Shiro agreed looking from Lance to Keith and back to Lance. “It might even be our best bet.”

“We’ll need to get ready then,” Keith said and put his almost untouched breakfast on the ground.

“Nobody leaves the camp without breakfast,” Hunk told him, “Especially no fickle half-human that loses energy from just living and without even using magic.”

“Hunk is right.” Shiro stood up next to him. “Eat, I’ll start packing your things too. Join me when you’re done.”

 

* * *

 

Keith stopped and everybody halted behind him. “The ward ends exactly at that tree,” he told them. “So from there, it’s running.”

Lance pulled lightly on his backpack. “I’m ready whenever you are,” he told them. “I’ll run like the wind!”

Keith snorted softly. “Be gentle with us, Shiro, Pidge.”

“I’m not going to start leaving you now, Keith,” Shiro answered and patted his shoulder before turning back into his animal form. He shook his fluffy fur.

Pidge then turned too and Keith couldn’t help himself in seeing the differences. Shiro reached up to his hip without even trying while Pidge barely reached his knee, where Shiro’s fur was straight and long, Pidges was curly – though it looked exactly as soft. Pidge stretched her front legs and looked at them.

Hunk tied a stone around Lance’s neck. “Don’t lose me, ok?” he asked, checking the chord again.

“Chill, Hunk, I never once lost you and I’m not starting now.”

Hunk nodded once and then disappeared into the stone.

Keith looked at Lance. “Just straight ahead until we reach the street and then left,” he confirmed one last time and Lance nodded.

“That’s the way. Race you on three.” Keith got ready. “Two.” He felt his magic humming in the seal. Tightly curling and recreating the web over and over again. “One.” He ran. Lance right beside him. Shiro and Pidge were on either side, their steps barely audible.

Keith still felt the Galra on the opposite side of the ward when his last connection to the magic snapped. He almost tripped when the backlash hit him, but Lance gripped his wrist.

“Seriously?” Lance asked and Keith slipped his arm out of his grip.

“Backlash,” he mumbled and skittered to halt when his feet touched the asphalt.

He heard an explosion and this time he grabbed Lance’s wrist to keep him from falling. “Ward disappearing.”

Lance cursed. He let go of him and started running again.

The bus stop was right ahead. But the bus only drove around the corner when Keith touched the bus stop and took a rattling breath. “When I left the temple I thought I’d be hiding from the Galra not literally running,” he groaned.

The bus driver opened the door and Lance pulled Keith along. “Good morning! Two adults and two dogs to the city please,” he greeted the driver who looked at them suspiciously. “There was some sort of explosion in the forest,” he continued when the man hesitated a moment longer. “So we really don’t want to continue our walk. The dogs have been out for long enough too.” He smiled like an angel.

“Take the dogs for free then,” the man finally answered with a smile. “There won’t be any controls on the way and I don’t think you should pay for being responsible.”

Lance smiled brightened. “Thank you very much!” He thanked him and paid for Keith’s and his own ticket.

 

Shiro put his head on Keith’s knee again and sighed. Keith gently petted him behind the ears and watched Allura in her tiny butterfly-like fairy form fly into the bus and settle on the armrest next to the seat on which Pidge had climbed.

“How long do you think will it take?” Keith asked.

Lance checked his phone. “Little over an hour. This actually works a lot better than walking there.” He leaned back in his seat and put his feet on the seat next to Keith. “I think I’ll have a quick nap.”

“I’ll stay up,” Keith told him. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep now.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Your father will be happy to meet you. Stop worrying.”

Keith didn’t respond, he just turned to look outside again.

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s ears were close to his head when they stepped out of the bus and Keith knew if his' were visible, they would be too. Lance, however, stretched his arms with no worry in the world when people rushed past them, blocking every chance to run.

“I haven’t been here in far too long,” Lance sighed happily.

“How can you be happy to be here?” Keith asked and held on to a few stands of Shiro’s fur. “It’s so…” _Nauseating._ _Loud. Busy. Suffocating._ The sun broke through the clouds, light reflecting in hundreds of windows, each and every window shimmering more than the last. _Beautiful._

“It’s exciting,” Lance told him, eyes shining. “C’mon, stop stalling. Think of Shiro, his poor paw has to hurt!”

“You know the way?” Keith questioned.

“I put the street in yesterday,” he told him and held up his mobile. “Let’s find your dad, heal up Shiro’s arm.” He looked at him. “Leg. Whatever. And then we can check out the stores or something before you get back to the temple and never see another full human.”

“They won’t keep me that secluded anymore when I make it back in one piece,” Keith told him and crossed his arms.

Lance grinned back. “I hope so 'cause Hunk and I will visit. I haven’t ever been in an old-fashioned temple like that.”

Keith blinked. “You’ll visit me?”

“Hunk really wants to visit you and I’ll come along,” Lance told him. “And I’m pretty sure, Shiro will be there a lot too when he remembers only half of the things he told us about you.”

Allura fluttered over their heads. Her wings also twinkled in the sunlight. “I will come too. The Blades have locked themselves away from the outside for far too long. They used to be valuable allies.”

“They were?” Keith asked and Lance shushed him.

“Humans can’t hear her,” he whispered to Keith. “Don’t go around looking like you talk to yourself. We don’t need the attention when you don’t have any papers.”

Shiro nudged his head against Keith’s leg.

“Lead the way then.”

 

* * *

 

The sun beat down at them from above.

Unrelenting. 

His feet were aching.

“Is there really no shorter way?”

“Nope,” Lance answered, “Not without taking the subway, but Shiro and Pidge can’t come there with us, sooo.” He turned around in mid-step. “We can take a break, though. Are you hungry? It’s almost lunchtime.”

“Kinda.” Keith brushed his fringe from his sticky forehead.

“Pets aren’t allowed in there, but I don’t think there will be any danger that far into the city,” Lance told the inugami and Shiro huffed. “I’ll take care of Keith in there. No worries.” Shiro sat down exactly at the door, Pidge lying down next to him. The last thing Keith saw before following Lance into the shop was Allura settling down between Pidge’s puffy ears, at that moment even to him looking like a butterfly.

 

“Any idea what Shiro and Pidge might like?” Lance asked when the stood in front of the fridge. “I think I know what to get for Hunk and myself already.”

“I have never seen so much food in one place,” Keith marvelled at the food selection, eyes roaming the long shelves. “I think they’ll like the beef? Shiro isn’t big on pork.”

“And you’ll have something with tofu again? There is kitsune ramen, doesn’t that call to you?” he joked, pointing at a packed meal close to them.

Keith blinked. “I’m going to try that,” he decided.

 

Keith sat in the grass with most of the freshly microwaved food and cooled bottles of water, hidden from plain sight, when Shiro, Pidge and Allura changed back into their normal form. Just then Lance came into their little hideout with the last two meals.

Hunk appeared next to Lance, the stone around his neck glowing bright yellow. “Thanks, Lance,” he told him and took the food he was offered. “Human food is such a treat. That selection was incredible.”

“Don’t I know?” Lance asked. “I mean even my village doesn’t have convenience stores like that. As soon as I finished school I’m totally moving to a big city like this.”

“I think I liked the village more,” Keith mentioned after a few moments. “It was so much quieter.”

“And _boring_ ,” Lance added and took a pair of the plastic cutlery. “But you seem like you like boring, so…”

“If you mean with that that I’d prefer living without the Galra hunting for me, then yes, very much,” Keith bit back. “Someday I want to travel too.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, travelling is cool. My family normally doesn’t go anywhere since mom needs the ocean and dad can’t swim like we can.”

Pidge snorted softly. “As long as you don’t get yourself kidnapped on your travels like Shiro.”

“How is your arm anyway?” Keith asked. “I might be able to do something if the pain gets too much, it won’t work for long, but it might be better than nothing.”

Shiro shook his head. “It’s fine, thank you, Keith. And thank you for the food, Lance.”

“No biggie,” Lance answered, “Keith said you’d like beef more than pork, so it’s his fault if you don’t like it.”

Shiro smiled gently at Keith, but he was already concentrated on his soup. Pidge raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Hunk. “He’s right with that,” Shiro eventually said.

“That’s good, I suppose,” Lance mumbled, slowly raising an eyebrow. “We should finish our food. We still need to walk for like two hours.”

“I am already eating,” Keith told him, barely looking up from his meal. “And it’s really good too.”

 

* * *

 

Keith blinked at the high building and suddenly turned around to Lance. “I told you villages were better. How many people even live there?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Didn’t Ulaz say, your last name would have been Kogane?”

“What has that to do with—“

Lance pressed a button. There was some sort of static that made Keith wish he could turn his ears away from it, before “Hello?”

“Here is—here is Keith,” he said.

“Keith? What are you—third floor, I’ll open up,” he said quickly and then there was another noise and Lance opened up the door. Pidge immediately leapt through the door. While Shiro waited until Keith was inside, Lance shook his head at their antics.

“It isn’t like the Galra could come that far in the city. Remember how long it took us to get here?”

“They could travel as foxes,” Keith argued gently, “and then turn into their human-like form close to here.”

“If you’re talking about the Galra, you’re really Keith,” a middle-aged man told him. “Come in. It’s great to see you, Keith.”

“Thanks.”

“Hi, Mr Kogane,” Lance greeted the man, “We’re gonna intrude too.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so many yokai and ghosts in my home,” he told them when they were seated.

“Actually only Shiro had to come, otherwise, Kolivan wouldn’t have allowed me to go,” Keith mentioned and took some of the offered crackers. “The rest really just tagged along.”

“Oh please,” Lance said, crossing his arms, “Without me and my smartphone you’d still be in the forest worrying about the Galra standing around the ward. And you would have drowned too." He nodded to Hunk. "Possibly starved.”

“He’s not exactly wrong,” Shiro agreed. “It would also have been more difficult to run from the Galra camp without Allura freezing their path and Lance catching up with us in the water.”

“It’s been… long three days…”

His father smiled at him. “Sounds like you had a lot of fun and made good friends. After everything your mother told me about the Galra, everyone who helps you fight against them sounds like a friend for life to me.”

Keith smiled nervously. “Shiro is actually also the reason why we’re here. He got caught by the Galra and they cursed him. I need the Blade to break it.”

“The Blade?” he asked, “I see.” He broke into a slight grin. “Krolia was right, Kolivan is really good at keeping the children in order if you only left the temple to save your friend.”

Lance blinked. “That... that _imprisonment_ is normal with kitsune?” he asked. “Whoa. I thought Keith just was exceptionally lucky because he is half-human.”

“It wasn’t an imprisonment,” Keith hissed at him. “It was a safety measure.”

“Whatever floats your boat, dude,” Lance answered. “Anyway—“ His gaze turned back to Keith's father.

But he took a sip of coffee first. “Krolia told me that Kolivan was always extra careful with keeping the young ones safe.” He put the mug down. “How long do you have time?”

“I’d rather take care of the curse sooner than later. It should be no problem for the Blade, but it takes grip as we speak. I'm not sure how long the temporary seals will still hold.”

The man reached over and tousled Keith’s black hair. “Stay afterwards for a few days. Your friends are welcome to stay too of course.”

“Thank you.” Keith brushed his braid back behind his ear. “I really appreciate the offer.”

Allura crossed her legs and her expression softened. “I would like to stay for a few days. My parents told me a lot of stories about the humans from back when humanity and spirits still lived side by side.”

Pidge nodded. “As long as nobody wants to feed us that dog food stuff, I really would like to take a look around town. And Shiro is going where Keith is going, of course.”

“So heal up Shiro,” Lance said. “There were a few stores I still wanna check out.”

The man nodded and turned back to Keith. “Come along then.”

 

* * *

 

Keith straightened the collar of his clothes and looked away from where he had put the clothes Lance had borrowed him. His ears twitched nervously when he took the knife from the small table.

The blade was heavy in his hands, its magic swirling and mangling with his own. Keith’s heart beat fast. The Blade he had heard so much about. The one legends were made off. The very last one of it’s kind.

“Do you need anything else?” his father asked him when he and Shiro entered the room again.

His ears pressed close to his skull and he shook his head. “I’m good. I can do this.”

Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I know you can do it, Keith. I believe in you.”

The corners of Keith’s mouth twitched. “I know.” His hand brushed over Shiro’s cheek when he leaned closer, his eyes twinkling with unspoken emotion. “I’m sorry it’s going to hurt…” But while he spoke the dagger buried itself in Shiro’s hand and all of the temporary seals snapped.

Pain.

The curse lunged for Shiro in fury. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous art is again by [Kaien](http://www.dyedgreyillusion.tumblr.com)!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Much love  
> Mal


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally remembers.

Shiro had to be close. The yokai he had encountered had all been pointing in this direction with a sneer and a huffed ‘Good Luck’, but then again, he too had heard about the way the kitsune isolated themselves in their temple.

Something rustled in the grass and Shiro took another step forward. Then he fell and something heavy landed on his chest.

Black hair. The clearest violet eyes he had ever seen. Curiously twitching fox ears. _Fox_ ears. “I thought the temple was still a bit away,” he told him with an honest smile. “That is hands down the oddest way I’ve ever been greeted.”

“You aren’t… You are…?” the teen asked, eyes narrowing in worry.

“I’m Shiro, a travelling inugami who wants to learn as much about magic as possible,” he introduced himself. “And you are?”

“Keith. What are you doing here?” he asked. “Kolivan won’t like you being here.”

Shiro laughed at the way his ears twitched. “I didn’t expect to be greeted with open arms, but I want to learn as much about magic as possible and your magic is very special.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “It’s a lot of studying. I’d rather learn something more practical.” He stood up and offered Shiro his hand. “What sort of magic do inugami have?”

Shiro let himself be pulled up. “We have a more diverse spectrum of magic really. My family taught me a more combat oriented style to go along with hand to hand, but my neighbours are actually more of alchemists, I think."

Keith nodded. “Why are you so wet anyway? There is a bridge going over the river, you know?”

“There is?”

"Wait here alright? I'll be back!" He told him and ran up the mountain towards a temple. The temple. Shiro stretched his arms and felt the warm sun rays caressing his skin when he fell back into the soft grass. 

 

* * *

 

He didn’t expect Keith to be back so soon. With a warm, hearty meal nonetheless. He blinked at the two bowls of steaming gyoza. “Are you hungry?” he asked and offered him one.

“Yes, thank you,” he answered and took the offered bowl.

Keith grinned and sat down across from him. Then scooted a little closer. “Can you tell me about your journey?”

He almost cooed at the sparkle in Keith's eyes. “Sure, what do you want to hear about?”

“Everything!”

 

* * *

 

Keith wasn’t wrong. Kolivan hated him. Hated everything Shiro represented. A danger to Keith. And their world at large.

Keith’s fingernails dug into Shiro’s arm, too dull to draw blood – or do any real other damage, but they still were a constant reminder that he wasn’t alone. Shiro appreciated it. He didn’t understand Keith’s reasoning, however. He barely knew him after all (maybe that’s why Kolivan was right. Maybe that made him a danger).

“I can’t believe you!” Keith all but growled at his elder and Shiro almost whined at the blatant show of disrespect. “Shiro just wants to learn a bit about our magic. It isn’t like _that_ is a secret! You’ve shared with so many other beings before! I read about that!” He didn’t understand the burning passion in Keith’s eyes nor did he see the fury that flashed in them from time to time.

“Keith,” Kolivan spoke, his tone didn’t betray his emotion (unsettling, Shiro thought if only for a split second), “You know I cannot allow anyone on the temple grounds that could endanger you.”

“Shiro doesn’t _endanger_ me,” Keith hissed at him, “He’s my friend.”

Shiro blinked. Ears perking slightly up.

Kolivan’s face was grim.  “He can join your lessons. You will not meet him alone.”

Keith crossed his arms. Pouting.

Shiro smiled. “I thank you,” he spoke, “I won’t disappoint the trust you put in me.”

Keith snorted. “He doesn’t trust you at all.”

 

* * *

 

The trust Kolivan lacked in Shiro, Keith made up for in every interaction.

It was strangely endearing. Keith lay in the high grass next to him, eyes closed in the afternoon sun. His ears twitched to unheard noise. Shiro gently pried the empty plate from his hands and stacked it on his own.

A yellow butterfly landed on Keith’s dark hair. Antok – their supervisor of the day – snorted at the picture.

He blinked.

“I keep forgetting that Keith is half-human,” Shiro mentioned. “I’ve met some other half-humans on the way and a few humans too, but… Keith barely seems like them.” The butterfly took flight again when Keith’s ears moved.

“To us, he seems very human at times,” Antok assured him, “His magic is a lot different. His behaviour not so much.”

He nodded. “He’s taking to inugami magic really well,” he told him, “It’s much stronger than expected considering that it’s not his family magic.”

Antok half-smiled. “That’s what makes teaching him more difficult for us. Overpowered seals are prone to explosions. There are a few seals we just can’t teach him without fearing him blowing up our whole temple.” The corners of his mouth twitched a little. “It’s too bad that these seals seem to be the ones he wants to learn the most.”

Shiro’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. “I haven’t known Keith for long, but that seems so much like him.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise and Keith wore a smug grin. “I told you, Shiro wasn’t a danger.”

“Don’t make me regret this, Keith,” Kolivan told him. “I can take my word back and give you someone to watch over you again when you’re with Shiro.”

Keith immediately closed his mouth, stopped grinning and stood, for the first time since Shiro had met him, respectfully in front of Kolivan.

“Thank you for your trust,” Shiro told him with a quick bow. “I won’t disappoint you.”

Kolivan crossed his arms. "You won't see the next day if you do."

 

* * *

 

Shiro knew he would come.

He could already hear his footsteps in the distance. But he could wait. A soft smile stole its way on his lips when he watched the fireflies tumbling over the river.

Then, a soft tap on his shoulder. Striking violet eyes, clear as the night’s sky. “Hey,” he greeted. And nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

“Did you wait long?” Keith asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “I came as soon as Kolivan let me leave. Today’s lesson was so boring too.”

“I’m sure it was important though,” Shiro told him with a grin. “Are you sure you want extra lessons from me then?”

Keith’s face flushed. “Of course!”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith looked at him, excitement shining in his eyes. Pure and utter excitement. “Do you see what’s new?” he asked, ears twitching, smile bright and without a care in the world.

Shiro looked at him from top to bottom. A twitch. Another twitch. He blinked. “You have another tail?” he asked. “I didn’t know you were that old.”

Keith crossed his arms. “I’m not. It’s experience. _Knowledge or death_ , you know?”

“Death? _Keith_ , what are you talking about?” Shiro asked and put his hands on his shoulders. “You’re too young to think about death.” His eyes roamed Keith’s body again, but he saw no injuries besides a little scratch on his hand. “Are you fine?”

Keith blinked. “Of course I am.” He looked Shiro in the eyes. “Do you know how we gain our tails?”

“No.”

Keith’s two-tails moved in excitement when he launched into the explanation.

 

* * *

 

Keith wiped sweat from his brow. “Good job,” Shiro praised him and patted him on the back. “You’re getting really good.”

Keith offered him an exhausted grin before sitting down on the grass. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Are you that tired?” he teased, “We could have a training fight to see how much you really learned.” He winked and offered him his hand.

Determination returned to Keith’s eyes and he jumped back to his feet, ignoring the offered hand. “I’m good!”

“I knew you would be.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was grumpy. But Shiro had no idea why.

For all, he knew it should have been a day like every other.

He ruffled Keith’s hair, which only made him flush. “Are you sick?” he asked. “Should I bring you back to the temple?”

Keith crossed his arms. “I’m fine. Why didn’t you tell me, you were going to leave?”

“Because I won’t be gone for long,” Shiro told him with a smile. “And I was going to tell you later.”

“How long is your long?” Keith asked, slightly narrowing his eyes. “Because my time is generally a different time than yours.”

Shiro offered him a grin. “Just a year or so.”

The effect was immediate. Keith’s ears dropped in devastation. “That’s so long!” he protested. That’s half an eternity for me.”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro told him. “Time is going to fly and I’ll have a lot of new stories to tell you about.”

“It’s not going to fly,” Keith insisted. “I’m half-human, Shiro.”

Shiro scratched his neck. “I’m missing home a bit, Keith. I really need to go home. But I’ll definitely come back every time I leave. That’s a promise.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll ban your spirit if you break your promise. Like a human.”

Shiro just laughed.

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s gaze wandered over the grass when he reached the ward. A lone figure with black hair sat there, an old book in his lap. He smiled when he recognized fox ears.

“Good evening,” he greeted formally.

And the fox looked up at him. Clear violet eyes, just like—“Shiro! You’re back!”

“Keith?” he asked, “You’ve grown. You look—“ He was at a loss for words. Suddenly understanding exactly what everybody had with half-bloods and their divine beauty. A slight blush crept up his cheeks.

“I’m half-human, of course, I’ve grown,” he said, “Did you think I’d stay 16 forever?”

“Of course not,” he answered, hand scratching the back of his neck. “It’s just great to see you.”

“It’s great to see you too,” Keith told him and rose to his feet. “Are you hungry? It’s almost time for lunch. You can tell me everything that happened then?”

Shiro’s eyes softened. “Of course, Keith.”

 

* * *

 

Keith had kept training the concepts Shiro had taught him. That much was for sure. Shiro smiled when he blocked another hit.

But then Keith’s guard opened and Shiro swiped him from his feet. Keith fell to the ground with a soft groan and blinked up at him with narrowed eyes.

“You’re doing really good,” Shiro told him. “I didn’t expect you to get this good in this short time and without a real teacher.”

Keith crossed his arms and looked straight up at the sky. “I still lost,” he bit out.

Shiro sat down on the grass next to him. “Obviously. I’ve been trained in this magic for more years than you’ve been alive and I'm attuned to it. But it’s important to remember that you learn something every time you fall too. Or do you think you’ll keep that side open again so soon?”

“Definitely not,” Keith answered and rolled on his side.

Shiro nodded. “If your elders weren’t so adamant on keeping you here, I would take you with me on my journeys.” Keith suddenly sat and stared at him with widely opened eyes. “I’m sure it would be nice to travel with you.”

Keith closed his eyes again and an expression he hadn’t seen before on Keith flashed over his features. Bitterness. “I would like that too,” he told him.

Shiro offered him a small smile and ruffled his hair. “Though you’re a good reason to come back here every time.”

 

* * *

 

Thace almost growled at Shiro. “How did you get Keith injured?” he asked him instead.

“I fell on the ground, Thace,” Keith grumbled again. “It doesn’t even hurt. Stop fretting.”

He glared at him. Ulaz chuckled softly. “It’s just a bruise, Keith will definitely survive it,” he assured him. “He got a lot of them when he started walking a few years ago.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “That was ages ago. But Ulaz is right. And stop looking at Shiro like he murdered me.”

Thace let out a growl. “If Keith gets injured again because of you, I will murder you.”

Shiro held up his hands in defence. “I didn’t mean to hurt Keith. That’s why I carried him here to make sure it really wasn’t anything serious and it just didn’t feel painful.” He slowly lowered his hands. “Keith is a precious friend to me.”

Thace clicked his tongue. “I’ll take your word on that.”

Keith swung his legs down from the bed. “I’m going to talk a walk till my lesson,” he told Ulaz. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Before the door clicked shut behind Keith, a foreboding feeling settled in Shiro’s stomach. He rolled his shoulders. “I’m going to meditate,” he excused himself.

 

* * *

 

Kolivan didn’t even offer him a word in greeting. “Where is Keith?” he hissed at him.

Shiro blinked, scroll falling out of his hand, rolling over the table. “What?”

He scowled, ears tightly to his skull. “Where. Is. Keith?!”

“Doesn’t he have lessons with Ulaz right now?” Shiro asked, even though he already knew it was the wrong answer. Kolivan would never go to him first.

“He didn’t come.”

Shiro felt like his heart stopped at the confirmation. “I’ll look for him!”

 

* * *

 

Shiro ran through the forest outside of the ward. He was expecting the worst as soon as he caught Keith’s distressed scent. And the smell of iron – blood – at the same place. He almost growled when he realized there shouldn’t and couldn’t be any human blood so far out in the woods – except for Keith’s.

He needed just a split second to assess the situation before jumping down and landing next to Keith, blocking a punch that was meant for the him.

The attacker narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you want here, inugami?” he growled at him. Shiro watched the black fox and shielded Keith with his arm.

“I could ask you the same,” Shiro barked back. “This is no Galra territory so leave it.”

The Galra snarled at him. “Give me to half-human or you will die.”  

“I will never give you Keith,” Shiro answered and threw a punch at the soldier. A sickening crunch reached their ears when his fist connected and the Galra stumbled back.

But he didn’t leave. Shiro grinded his teeth knowing that he would never leave or stop attacking until he was physically unable to move. Nevertheless, Shiro couldn’t let Keith get injured any further. Humans were fragile. He had no idea how grave it was that there was blood running from Keith’s lip.

Black magic flashed like lightning to him and Keith pulled him aside. There was a shield, shimmering like stars and the black magic dissipated. It took a second until Shiro realized that it was Keith’s magic protecting them.

“Are you alright?” Shiro asked and stood up, pulling Keith up with him.

Keith pressed his hand. “I’m good.”

Shiro nodded quickly.

The Galra hissed at them. Keith hissed back. Shiro’s look was hard. Black magic billowed over the ground like thick lazy fog. Keith’s eyes narrowed and a white fog appeared around them, not letting the black fog through. He grabbed Shiro’s wrist and warmth spread in his body. “Shields,” he whispered to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” He slipped his arm out of Keith’s grip and jumped towards the Galra. Suddenly another one appeared from the trees. His magic reflected on Keith’s shield. An ear-splitting crunch. Keith pulled Shiro away from where he stood. Not even a second later, the tree fell on the same place. Another sickening crunch as the Galra was hit by the tree. Flames. A hiss. The smell of burned soul particles. Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and ran towards the Blade’s temple. Keith wasn’t as fast. And the fire spread even quicker.

Branches crashed down, sending wild sparks fly that nicked on their clothes. Keith’s hand was in his, clutching tightly.

Footsteps behind them. The Galra hunted them. Shiro feared for Keith’s life. A burning branch blocked their path. He cursed, but Keith already pulled him away. The Galra was quickly catching up to them and he wasn’t alone. Somehow from somewhere more black foxes had come.

Shiro let go of Keith’s hand. “Run. I’ll keep them busy.”

Keith looked pale. “But Shiro…”

They came closer.

“Go.”

“I love you.” Keith told him, the clear violet eyes he ~~loved~~ adored so much shining with more unspoken emotion. “So you definitely have to come back. You promised.”

The steps were too close for comfort. “Run,” he told Keith and then finally he turned and ran to his family.

Shiro turned around, teeth bared, already knowing he could win, but he knew, hoped, prayed he could give Keith enough time to get safely home.

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open. A yokai blinded with pain stormed into the arena and attacked him. 

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open. Sinister eyes looked down on him and his arm burned (like the forest). (He hoped Keith was safe.)

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open. His arm felt cool and light like a thousand curses had been lifted. Logically, he knew it was only one. His hand still clutched his arm. Shiro blinked. His memory was back.

Slowly he looked around the room, nothing had changed. He was still standing in the exact same spot in the same room of the same building. Except Keith was gone.

The dagger was one the ground.

Right next to Keith’s clothes.

He suddenly found it hard to breath.

Shiro sunk to his knees and called for him.

The door opened with a bang and Keith’s father stood in the door. Their friends right behind him. But there was still no sight of Keith.


End file.
